Love Story
by Masayama Yuki
Summary: ternyata, Draco hanya iseng membuat Hermione cemburu! Tapi kayaknya ada yang kena batunya nih.. maaf kalo summary-nya ga sesuai sama ceritanya.. CHAPTER 2 IS UP! R&R please...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter**

**Timeline : Setelah perang Hogwarts. Voldy Moldy telah mati. Hermione dan Draco diangkat menjadi Ketua Murid.**

**Summary : Draco berusaha membuat Hermione menyadari persaannya pada Draco! Caranya? tentu saja membuat Hermione cemburu !**

**Semoga kalian menyukainya Minna-san !**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Story<strong>

.

.

.

.

Hermione berlari menuju ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. 'Apa yang terjadi pada diriku?' batin Hermione 'Rasanya sangat sakit, seperti tersayat pisau dan napasku sesak', Tambahnya lagi. Hermione kini telah sampai di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

"Kata Kunci?" Tanya Nyonya Gemuk.

"Dumbledore" Jawab Hermione tanpa gairah.

Nyonya Gemuk membuka pintu dan membiarkan Hermione meloncat kedalamnya, yang langsung disambut heran oleh Ginny dan Luna. "Hei 'Mione mengapa wajahmu seperti habis terkena Bludger?" Tanya Ginny dengan pandangan bertanya sekaligus geli, sedangkan Luna hanya memperhatikan Hermione dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Gin, dan Luna, jangan menatapku seperti itu!" bentak Hermione yang membuat Luna terkikik.

"Kau yakin kau tak apa-apa 'Mione?" Tanya Ginny lagi, memastikan.

"Ya Gin aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kecapaian sehabis berpatroli." Hermoine mencoba meyakinkan Ginny dan sepertinya berhasil sebab Ginny tak bertanya-tanya lagi dan membuat Hermione lega. Hermione pun bergegas masuk ke kamar Anak Perempuan dan merebahkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur dan menarik kelambu berwarna cokelat madu yang senada dengan matanya yang kini tengah berusaha untuk menutup. Hermione masih memikirkan kejadian tadi yang terkam dalam ingatannya.

_Flashback On_

_Hermione telah selesai berpatroli menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Ketua Murid Putri. Kini, pikiran Hermione dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang berendam di dalam bathub beraroma lavender dan minum segelas susu coklat hangat sebelum tidur. Hermione sedang asyik dengan pikirannya sampai dia melihat Malfoy sedang berpelukan dengan Astoria Greengrass di depan pintu ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid. Hati Hermione terasa seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum ketika dia melihat pemandangan itu. Setelah membeku beberapa saat, Hermione pun berlari ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor._

_Flashback End_

'Arrrgghhh! Sial sial siaaaaaaaal! Mengapa aku merasa sebal melihat Draco bermesraan dengan si Greengrass itu? ' Batin Hermoine frustasi sambil berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya. 'Mengapa.. mengapa aku sangat sebal melihatnya? Bahkan aku sampai ingin mengutuki si Greengrass itu menjadi tulang anjing raksasa favorit Fang. Sebelumnya aku biasa saja saat melihat mereka, tetapi mengapa sekarang terasa sangat sakit?' Hermione semakin frustasi ketika mengingat PR transfigurasi yang diberikan Professor Mcgonnagall tadi siang belum sempat di kerjakannya karena semua tugas Ketua Murid Draco serahkan padanya.

"Dasar ferret sialan! Menyerahkan tugas Ketua Murid seenaknya saja padaku, dan malah bermesraan dengan si Greengrass itu. Akan kulaporkan dia pada Mcgonnagall!" Umpat Hermione kesal.

Keesokan harinya, Hermione merasa lemas karena tak bisa tidur. Lingkaran berwarna kehitaman menghiasi kedua matanya. Setelah bersiap-siap dan merapikan rambutnya yang seperti semak belukar itu, Hermione bergegas turun ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Sesampainya di Aula Besar, Hermione langsung disambut dengan pemandangan yang memuakkan yaitu melihat Draco Malfoy, sedang disuapi oleh Astoria Grengrass di meja Slytherin.

"Cih, apa-apaan dia, Dasar ferret! Seperti bayi besar saja." Gumam Hermione panas, sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju meja Gryffindor yang tadi sempat terhenti. Hermione mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Ginny dan langsung mengisi piringnya penuh-penuh.

"Umm Mione, kalau porsi makanmu seperti itu, kau kelihatan seperti Ron" Kata Ginny terheran-heran, Sementara Luna yang berada di sampingnya memandang Hermione dengan tatapan aneh seperti kemarin dan sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku sedang lapar Ginny." Balas Hermione pendek dan langsung memakan makanannya. Ginny hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha memaklumi sikap Hermione yang tidak seperti biasanya itu. Hermione mencuri-curi pandang kearah meja Slytherin dan mendapati Malfoy sedang di bersihkan mulutnya dengan menggunakan sapu tangan oleh orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Astoria Greengrass. Sontak pemandangan itu membuat Hermione tersedak Ayam Panggang-nya, Hermione pun langsung meminum jus labu kuning dan punggungnya di tepuk-tepuk oleh Ginny.

Di sisi lain, Draco Malfoy tersenyum senang melihat tingkah konyol Hermione.

"Whoaah Mate, kau betul-betul luar biasa!" Puji Blaise

"Aku setuju denganmu Blaise" Theo menimpali.

"Ya, tentu saja. Si Nona-Tahu-Segala itu pasti akan bertekuk lutut padaku!" Kata Malfoy lengkap dengan seringaian menyebalkannya.

Theo berkata "Aku masih belum bisa percaya kalau kau menyukai si Granger itu Malfoy."

"Ya ya, tepat sekali Theo! Aku juga penasaran bagaimana si Pureblood ini bisa jatuh cinta kepada si Mudblood itu." Kata Blaise yang langsung mendapat pandangan mencela Draco.

"Jangan menyebut Granger seperti itu, Blaise." Kata Malfoy tajam dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Aww, easy Mate. Aku hanya bercanda!" Blaise mengedikkan bahunya sedikit.

Sementara itu di meja Gryffindor…

"Hei Luna! Dari tadi kau memandang Hermione dengan senyum tersungging di bibirmu. Memangnya kau sudah tahu mengapa Hermione jadi aneh dari kemarin?" Tanya Ginny pada Luna.

"Ya, tentu saja Gin. Tapi aku belum yakin dengan jawabanku." Jawab Luna dengan tenang.

"Kalau begitu, tolong beritahu aku jawabannya Luna!" Pinta Ginny memelas dengan Puppy Dog Eyes-nya yang dapat membuat Harry meleleh dengan sekali serang.

"Tapi aku belum terlalu yakin dengan ini Ginny." Luna mencoba menjelaskan kepada Ginny.

"Oh ayolah Luna, aku janji tidak akan memberitahukan ini pada 'Mione." Ginny mencoba merayu Luna.

Akhirnya Luna menyerah, "Oke Ginny akan kuberitahu dugaanku padamu."

Kegirangan, Ginny berteriak "Kau memang paling Oke Lunaa!" sehingga mata semua orang tertuju pada Ginny yang melonjak kegirangan di tempat duduknya. Hermione hanya mengernyit sedikit lalu melanjutkan ritual-nya (baca: makan).

"Kurasa, Mione kita sedang jatuh cinta Gin!" Luna memelankan suaranya pada Ginny agar tidak ada seorang pun selain mereka berdua yang mendengarkan.

"Hah? Mione jatuh cinta? Pada siapa? Wah pasti bahagia laki-laki yang mendapatkan Mione." Ginny bertanya pada Luna.

"jangan kaget ya Gin, Kurasa Mione sedang jatuh cinta pada Draco Malfoy!" Luna melanjutkan kata-katanya pada Ginny yang kini menganga tidak percaya.

"APAAAA? Dunia pasti sedang KIAMAT!" Ginny berteriak kencang.

Luna hanya tertawa mendengar teriakan Ginny, tetapi tidak untuk semua orang yang berada di aula besar.

"Jaga sikapmu Miss Weasley, walaupun kau pahlawan di dunia sihir tetapi kau masih tetap seorang murid di Hogwatrs!" cela Professor Mcgonagall.

Ginny jadi salah tingkah "Beuh, maaf Professor. Tadi aku hanya kaget saja hehehe." Ginny nyengir minta maaf.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, setengah geli – setengah mencela perbuatan Ginny. "Baiklah aku duluan ya, Ginny Luna" pamit Hermione pada mereka berdua. Luna mencegah "Mau ke mana kau 'Mione?"

"Ke mana lagi Luna? tentu saja ke Perpustakaan! Hermione kan sudah menjadi soulmate dengan Madam Pince, Hihihi" Canda Ginny yang diikuti oleh cekikikan Luna dan deathglare Hermione.

Hermione melangkah keluar Aula Besar, tanpa menyadari Draco Malfoy menatap sosoknya hingga menghilang dari pandangan.

"Bersiaplah, Mione sayang. Aku akan membuat kau menyadari perasaanmu terhadapku." Kata Malfoy dengan seringaian yang terpeta jelas di wajahnya.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>Kependekan ya ceritanya? Maaf-maaf hehe.. (ditimpuk sandal ketawa ketiwi sendiri)<p>

habisnya, Lil kan author baru di fanfic ini ... *msang Puppy-dog-eyes*

Jadi tolong di Review yah :D terutama untuk yang lebih senior ahahha :D

Tolong di saranin juga ya ceritanya mesti dibikin gimana lagi #plaaak

Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu!^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Diggory Malfoy : Iya maaf-maaf *sambilsujud* makasih atas komentarnya! saya senang bangeet :D**

**Rayzha : ahahha, iyaa makasih :* ({}) **

**Saya sudah buat chap 2 nya, silahkan di bacaa :)**

**Hope you like it ~~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

.

.

.

Hermione berjalan cepat menuju perpustakaan. "ck,aku harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya. Kalau tidak, Profesor Mcgonnagall pasti kecewa padaku" keluhnya

"Selamat Pagi, Madam Pince" Sapa Hermione

"Pagi Miss Granger. Kau tetap rajin seperti biasa" Madam Pince tersenyum tipis

"Terima kasih Madam Pince" Kata Hermione seraya memasuki perpustakaan sekolah yang berisi bertumpuk-tumpuk buku. Hermione sedang memilih-milih buku ketika dia melihat seseorang berambut pirang platina berjalan kearahnya dengan seringaian yang amat sangat dibencinya.

"Hei Granger sibuk nih mengerjakan tugas? Tumben si Nona-Tahu-Segala ini belum menyelesaikannya. Atau, mau kubantu?" kata orang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Draco Malfoy, seringaian yang menyebalkan masih terpeta jelas di wajahnya.

"Jangan menghinaku Malfoy" bentak Hermione, wajahnya memerah. "Aku BISA melakukannya sendiri tahu? Dan ini semua juga gara-gara KAU membebankan semua tugas Ketua Murid kepadaku, dan bermesraan dengan Greengrass itu!" tambah Hermione sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Draco hanya nyengir kuda melihat reaksi Hermione. Memang, semua ini rencananya.

"Ya ya Granger, aku tahu kau si Miss Perfect yang melakukan semuanya dengan Sempurna tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun dan tak pernah di bantu." Pancing Draco lagi.

"Cukup Malfoy. Aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi denganmu, jangan membuatku gila." Suara Hermione terdengar bergetar. Draco Malfoy tersentak mendengar suara Hermione Granger yang hampir menangis. "W-well, baiklah Granger aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu." Kata Draco dengan sedikit panik. Tidak mengira jika Hermione akan menangis seperti ini.

"Terima Kasih Malfoy." Kata Hermione sambil tersenyum tulus.

BLUSH

Tiba-tiba Draco merasa wajahnya memerah. _'sial, aku tidak boleh memerah di depan Granger, bisa-bisa aku di ejeknya.'_ Draco Malfoy langsung melesat keluar perpustakaan tanpa menoleh pada Hermione yang sedang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Hei mate, kenapa wajahmu seperti kepiting rebus? Dan kenapa kamu seperti baru di kejar Baron Berdarah?" Tanya Blaise sesaat setelah Draco sampai di ruang rekreasi asrama Slytherin. "Hosh-aku hosh hosh-tidak hosh apa-apa." Kata Draco Ngos-ngosan. Blaise hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, Theo tersenyum geli, sementara Goyle dan Pansy berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

"Pasti karena si Gra-" perkataan Theo terputus akibat tonjokan plus deathglare dari Draco. Pansy mengernyit "Gra?" tanyanya. "Umm, maksudku Gracia Indri! (hah? Gak salah nih Theo?) Iya, Gracia Indri! Ituloh artis Indonesia yang cakep dan jahil." Kata Theo gelagapan. Pansy menatap Draco dan Theo dengan curiga sampai akhirnya Blaise berkata; "Drake, ayo kita ke kamar." (readers jangan mikirin yang aneh-aneh ya)

"Apa- uh yeah ayo" kata Draco, sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Blaise yang mendadak itu.

"Mate, sebenarnya kau kenapa? Apa benar karena Granger? Atau kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Blaise bertubi-tubi begitu mereka sampai di kamar anak laki-laki. Draco menghela napas kemudian berkata "Ya Blaise, ini semua karena Granger. Tadi aku melihat dia hampir menangis, tentu saja akibat kelakuanku, kemudian dia tersenyum padaku dan aku merasa wajahku memerah." Tambah Draco dengan malu-malu.

Blaise tercengang, dia tidak menyangka Hermione Granger yang jelas-jelas seorang Darah-Lumpur dapat membuat seorang Malfoy yang berwibawa ini malu. "Kelihatannya sekarang kau benar-benar menyukainya Mate" Blaise menyimpulkan, yang dengan sukses membuat Draco menatapnya dengan Horor. "Kau serius Blaise? Tidak mungkin aku bisa menyukai Granger. Kau tahu lah, aku hanya senang membuat nya cemburu, tidak lebih. "

"Tetapi kurasa kau telah-"

BRAAAK!

Perkataan Blaise terputus karena suara pintu yang di buka dengan keras dan munculah Theo yang ngos-ngosan." Cepat-hosh tutup pintunya-hoshh dan-hosh k-kunci!" teriak Theo dengan napas yang pendek-pendek. Blaise mengancungkan tongkatnya dengan malas-malasan kearah pintu dan menggumamkan _Colloportus. _Pintu pun tertutup dan terkunci tepat pada saat Pansy di depan kamar anak laki-laki sehingga wajahnya menabrak pintu. "SIALAN KAU NOTT! KAU MERUSAK WAJAHKU YANG SUSAH PAYAH KURAWAT, KAU HARUS MENDAPATKAN BALASAN YANG _SE-TIM-PAL." _ (jebol deh Caps Lock author) Teriak Pansy dengan memberi penekanan di akhir kata. "Uh-oh" Kata Theo dengan merana. Blaise dan Draco memandangnya dengan tatapan terimalah-nasibmu-dengan-ikhlas. Semua penghuni asrama Slytherin sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Pansy marah. Sembari membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, Theo berkata "Sepertinya kau sudah terkena pesona Granger ya Draco?"

"Yah, mungkin saja Theo" Jawab Malfoy ogah-ogahan. "Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini" Theo terkikik-kikik. "Oh, tutup mulut" bentak Draco. Setelah terdiam sesaat, Draco memutuskan untuk meninggalkan asrama Slytherin. Setelah berpamitan pada Blaise, Theo, Pansy, dan Goyle, Draco pun segera keluar dari asrama Slytherin dan langsung melesat menuju asrama Ketua Murid. Merasa tidak sabar untuk mandi susu, Draco mempercepat langkahnya menjadi lari-lari kecil. Pikirannya sekarang sedang kacau sehingga tidak menyadari seseorang dengan rambut semak dan buku-buku yang bertumpuk di pelukannya sedang berjalan di depannya dan…

BRUAAK!

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" bentak Hermione dengan kesal. Yah siapa lagi yang mempunyai rambut semak dan memeluk buku yang berkilo-kilo beratnya kalau bukan Hermione. "Seharusnya kau yang lihat-lihat tahu!" kata Draco sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang sakit. "Jangan mentang-mentang kau seorang Malfoy jadi bisa seenaknya saja ya!" Geram Hermione.

"Apa hakmu mengaturku dasar Rambut Semak!" Teriak Draco

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar Ferret!" Hermione tidak mau kalah

"Dasar gigi kelinci!" Bantah Draco

"Jaga sopan santunmu Musang!"

"Rambut Semak!"

" ENYALAH KAU FERRET!"

" KAU-"

Perkataan Draco terputus karena melihat Profesor Mcgonnagall sedang berdiri di depan mereka dengan tangan bersedekap di dada. "Oh tidak" bisik Hermione dengan wajah yang pucat sedangkan Draco hanya memasang tampang horror.

"Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Granger! Apa yang kalian berdua pikirkan hah? Kalian berdua itu Ketua Murid, dan Ketua Murid harus memberikan contoh yang baik! Bukan malah bertengkar seperti ini!" marah Profesor Mcgonnagal. Hermione membatu, kemudian dia berkata pelan "M-maafkan kami Profesor, kami berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi…" Profesor Mcgonnagall menghela napas, "Kali ini kalian kumaafkan, tetapi kalau kalian ulangi lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk tidak meluluskan kalian!" Hermione langsung menatap Profesor Mcgonnagall dengan ngeri sedangkan Draco hanya diam, shock.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Ms. Granger dan Mr. Malfoy. Jangan sampai aku melihat atau mendengar kalian berdua bertengkar lagi atau kalian kukeluarkan dari Hogwarts!" kata Profesor Mcgonnagall mengancam.

"Y-ya Profesor" Hermione menjawab dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik. Setelah Draco yakin Profesor Mcgonnagall sudah tidak dapat melihat maupun mendengar dirinya dengan Hermione, Draco pun menyeringai, bersiap membuka mulut untuk melontarkan ejekan untuk Hermione. Tetapi Hermione lebih cepat untuk mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan berteriak _Silencio!_ Lalu segera mengambil tongkat Hawthorn Draco yang terselip di dalam jubahnya.

"Sori Malfoy, tapi kau harus kubungkam dulu sampai di asrama Ketua Murid. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, aku lelah." Kata Hermione pelan sementara dia mengumpulkan buku-bukunya yang tadi terjatuh saat bertabrakan dengan Draco. Draco hanya bisa mengatup-ngatupkan mulutnya dengan frustasi. '_Lihat saja Granger, kau pasti akan ku balas !' _batin Malfoy kesal.

Sesampainya di asrama ketua murid, Hermione langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa favoritnya yang berdesain warna merah Gryffindor dan bordiran emas singa Gryffindor yang gagah. Setelah duduk sejenak, Hermione berjalan menuju _pantry_ dan membuat susu coklat hangat dan mengambil sepiring _cookies_. Ketika Hermione selesai membuat camilannya, dia merasa seseorang mencolek pundaknya, dan melihat Draco Malfoy cemberut dan mentapanya dengan sepertinya-kau–lupa-padaku-Granger. Hermione, berusaha untuk tidak tertawa, segera mengambil tongkatnya dan tongkat Malfoy. Kemudian Hermione melepaskan mantra yang mengikat Draco dan mengembalikan tongkat hawthorn itu pada pemiliknya yang langsung mengambilnya dengan kasar.

"Aku yang mandi duluan!" Draco melesat masuk ke kamar mandi. Hermione hanya memandangnya, cengo. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum dan bergumam "Ini kesenangan tersendiri kalau seasrama dengan Draco…" tanpa sadar Hermione menyebut rivalnya dengan nama kecilnya.

_Sementara itu di tempat lain_…

Dua sosok, Pria dan Wanita, sedang berjalan-jalan di pinggir danau, hening. Akhirnya sang wanita berbicara.

"Akhir-akhir ini sikap Mione tidak seperti biasanya, Blaise."

Merasa sang wanita berbicara padanya, sang pria pun menoleh, menyeringai.

"Apa benar Luna?" Tanya Blaise.

Merasa heran, Luna menjawab "Ya, tentu saja. Akhir-akhir ini sikapnya tidak seperti biasa. kurasa semua ini ulah Malfoy, karena Hermione selalu menatapnya."

"Menurutku, Hermione sedang jatuh cinta pada Draco." Tambah Luna lagi. Seringaian Blaise semakin lebar ketika mendengar kalimat Luna.

"Draco juga sepertinya menyukai Granger, Luna." Blaise berkata dengan perasaan yang senang.

Luna hanya tersenyum kemudian menjawab, "Ya, aku rasa juga begitu."

"Kita harus menyatukan mereka berdua. Agar mereka merasakan kebahagiaan seperti kita…" ujar Blaise sambil menarik Luna kedalam dekapannya. Luna hanya tertawa kecil kemudian membalas dekapan Blaise.

"Tentu saja Blaise" Jawab Luna lembut.

To be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>Tolong di review yaa semuanya :)<br>Oh iya, Lil mau bilang makasih sebanyak-banyaknya sama Rayzha Orlando Zhamer niih!**

**Kalo ga ada dia pasti chapter 2 ini ga bakalan selesai deh .. **

**Thanks bgt ya Ory ! *Pelukcium***


End file.
